old friends
by MorganicOrganic
Summary: what if demoman isn't quite the scottish drunk everyone thought him to be? he brings in a vontact from his past to help with gray mann


**AN; now dunno where this idea came from but I was like 'why not try it?' now as a couple of notes Demoman will be different appearance-wise to get it to work, he'll be tall and lean rather than overweight and he won't be as dark nor the accent as strong. All else the same though…I think? Oh and with the mercs he'd been wearing a glamour.**

 **Help is on its way**

No PoV

The Mercs were fighting a losing battle, the remaining members teaming up to survive. There was little to no time to rest in between the waves of bots meaning the mercs were basically running on fumes and close to collapsing from exhaustion. Currently the mercs were relaxing as much as they could before the next wave, knowing it would be another hard battle.

Medic was working on his Medi-gun with the help of Heavy who was acting as a test subject for the new prototype, which hopefully would be able to heal them faster and make them stronger than before.

Engineer was outside checking the perimeter and all his sentry guns accompanied by Pyro in case the bots attacked suddenly or something else came up.

Scout was sat on the floor beside the sofa throwing his baseball at the wall and catching it in a continuous loop, claiming the ball was lucky since he hadn't died with it on his person. Spy sat on the sofa smoking and somehow drinking wine (where the hell did he even find wine?!) looking as relaxed as he possibly could at a time like this.

On the other side of the room was Sniper and Soldier discussing plans of offense and defence against the next waves of enemies with the least ammunition and injuries as they were slowly running out of ammo from the sheer number of bots they'd been facing.

One mercenary was missing though, Demoman was elsewhere in their temporary base looking for a fire place so he could get in contact with an old friend. As his search ended, him finding a rather dilapidated fireplace he began searching in his many pockets; minding the grenades in most of them and grinning as he found the moleskin pouch full of the stuff he was looking for.

Striking a match and lighting the fire he pulled out handful of the powder and shouted "Potters recluse" throwing the powder on the fire making the flames go emerald green as he stuck his head through the fireplace.

Grunting a little at the very disorienting feeling of having your body in 2 places at once, especially if one of those places is very dangerous he called out into the cosy looking living room "Harry mate? You in?" wincing as he heard a loud thud the Demo man felt a little guilty about waking his old friend up at 3 in the morning.

"Dean! How are you? Actually don't answer that, what is so urgent that you decided to floo me at 3 in the morning?" the Man-who-conquered asked a single eyebrow raised in question. Sighing the now named Dean explained the whole Red vs Blu and what was currently happening at Coaltown, as well as the reason Dean himself can't use magic. Reason being that he no longer has his wand and he never gets time off from being a mercenary as to replace it, and his wandless magic isn't too reliable in battle.

Finishing his explanation Dean looked over to Harry as the younger man thought over the information given to him, nodding to himself first then at Dean he replied "I'll help you and your friends, don't worry it'll be time to prove all those Outstandings on my Newts along with other courses I took afterwards. Just let me get some stuff ok?" making a sound of agreement I started humming a tune to myself until Harry got back.

Harry re-appeared dressed in dragon skin robes and boots carrying a small duffle bag full of necessities smiling I told him the location and pulled myself out of the fireplace so Harry could come through, as soon as he stumbled out of the fireplace the proximity alarms began to go off. Shouting over the alarm calling out to Harry "The next siege is about to take place; we need to get out there!" hauling all my gear and equipment putting it all where it needed to go so I could reload as fast as possible." Nodding Harry pulled his wand out of its holster and took out his invisibility cloak so the others wouldn't see him and think him to be an enemy.

Joining the rest of the mercenaries the Demoman and his secret friend charged outside to battle bots for the next few hours.


End file.
